


The boss' darling

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And they think they have a relationship, But in reality is mostly Graves pining after Newt, M/M, Pining, The aurors starts to joke about Graves and Newt calling him their boss darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: In which MACUSA's aurors start to notice their boss weird behavior towards Newt and they start calling him Graves' darling.But one day their boss hears them and doesn't correct them or deny it so they think it's true.Until Queenie tells them otherwise...So they came to the conclusion that their boss is not dating the cute magizoologist, but he really wants to.





	

It starts as a joke. The auror department considered Newt Scamander one of the most adorable creatures that they've met. But after a few weeks of him being their consultant it became clear he was only for their boss.

At least that's what it looks like. Because they've never seen Percival Graves act like he does when Newt is around. And before they notice they start to call him Graves' darling. But it's just a joke.

And, in their defense, that begins because Director Graves behavior changed after Scamander's arrival.

He is less angry and grumpy when Newt's around. He uses to carry the magizoologist in his arms when he falls asleep (and Newt falls asleep anywhere if he's tired; cafeteria, garden or even over an auror's shoulder). Graves takes him to his office and close the door, warning anyone near by what would happen to them if they dare to wake him up.

Director Graves also likes to take Newt out to eat or he brings him food himself, making sure the reddish hair wizard eats properly and he doesn't miss any meal. Newt argues with him sometimes, assuring him he can take care of himself, but Graves prefers to ignore him.

And he has good reason to do it.

Because one day Newt scared the hell out of them.

It was almost New Year's Eve, the magizoologist was talking with auror Goldstein about maticore's venom. They all knew he wasn't sleeping well because of the dark shadows below his eyes, but they had no idea he had forgotten to eat. They didn't know he was that weak until Goldstein yelled his name, scared when Newt's eyes closed. Fortunately, Graves was near them, speaking with Picquery, but he was keeping an eye on him (their boss was always looking at Newt) and appeared next to him just in time to catch him in his arms before he fell to the ground.

The healers told them he was going to be fine, he just needed food and sleep. They all were to see him when he finally woke up, just a quick visit to make him know they cared. They left eventually, when the healers insisted, but Director Graves... He didn't leave Newt's side and even growled at the few people who were brave enough to try to convince him otherwise.

They weren't successful of course. He looked angry because 'It seems, Mr Scamander, you don't care about your own health. How could've you forgotten to eat?' but they knew better to see all that attitude was just to hide the fact that he was deeply worried.

Another thing they start to notice is their boss seems awfully incapable of keeping his hands to himself when Newt's around. There's always a hand touching the wizard's shoulder, fingers 'fixing' the magizoologist bowtie, hands cupping a face full of freckles, arms around a waist just to prevent the other one from 'falling'. 'Be careful, Newt, this path is particularly slippery,' which is a total lie and they all know it, but their boss looks happy and Newt doesn't seem to mind.

And don't let them start about his boss jealousy, because boy he is jealous. He can't help but to get involved in any conversation Newt is in, because he can't stand the magizoologist paying too much attention to someone that's not him. Nor he can't help but glaring and snarling at anyone who looks at Scamander like they're interested.

And that poor poor soul that tried to flirt with Newt that day. It was one of the British aurors that came to discuss of international security with Madam Picquery. He recognized Newt because he was Theseus' colleague. He asked about Newt's work and they all know the magizoologist gets very excited when someone asks about his creatures. And he smiles and giggles with the British auror and the man looks charmed (because why wouldn't he be, Newt's truly adorable).

"Theseus didn't tell me you were so cute," he comments and Newt blushes prettily.

And that was the last thing they heard him say because he died that day.

Okay no, he didn't, but it was a close call.

"Newt, I think Miss Goldstein is looking for you," Director Graves says and the magizoologist nods and walks away quickly. The British auror wants to follow, but is stopped by Graves.

They don't know if was something their boss said or just the murderous look on his face, but the auror paled suddenly and he never tried to talk with Newt again.

The poor guy.

So their joke begins, they don't even remember who came up with it, but they don't care, because somehow it feels so natural to call Newt the boss' darling that some days they even forget it's a joke.

But then some messes up and does it while Graves is still in the room with them. They all get petrified, while watching their boss blinking in surprise.

"What did you say?"

Kenneth looks up in horror, realising his own mistake.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir." He mumbles.

"You called Newt my 'darling'?"

"I didn't mean... It was a-"

But Director Graves doesn't seem to care, he looks like he's forgotten they're more wizard in the room with him because he starts to smile to himself.

"It's okay. No harm done," he assures, shocking everyone. "Now... Where were we?"

So... The rumor spreads and they all start to think that maybe Newt is, in fact, Graves' darling.

Until Queenie tells them the truth.

"No, they're not dating," she informs.

And honestly it makes them feel disappointed because now they're sure that their boss is pining and Newt is completely oblivious to everything.

Well... there must be something they can do about it.

So they tell Newt and hope for the best.

The magizoologist face turns completely red and he looks like he doesn't quite believes them. He's about to argue when Percival Graves walks in the room.

"What's going on here?" He frowns at them, but his irritation changes to worry when he looks at Newt. He approaches him and cups his face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

They're not sure if is something in the way he looks at Newt or in his voice, but suddenly the magizoologist eyes' wide with realization right then and there.

So he smiles at Graves, a beautiful soft smile, and leans in to kiss him. The kiss is quick, because Graves is still in shock to respond so Newt steps back, thinking he's made a mistake.

Director Graves grins like he just finished all the paperwork for the next ten years and tooks Newt by the waist and kisses him with all he has.

But he stops after a moment, suddenly remembering his aurors are still in there. Newt must have remembered it too, because he hides his face in Graves' neck.

"Will you be standing there all they? Are you planning on returning to WORK anytime soon?"

That's their cue to leave and they do with pleasure because their mission is accomplished and honestly they both look so cute together.

So they leave Director Graves and his darling alone.

 


End file.
